Hashashin
"The greatest danger is the one that you do not see coming." The Hashashin, or 'Assassins' as they are called in the English-speaking world, are a sect of expert killers dating back to medieval times. Formed from a breakaway Islamic heretical group known as the Ismailis, the modern day Assassins have evolved into a unique network of international espionage agents and philosopher-warriors. Their sole aim is to cut off major wars and conflicts before they can start by selectively killing warlords and those who profit from war. AKA: Hashashin, the Nizari, the Assassin Order. Facts: -The Hashshashin are an old Chapter whose cultural basis is in the mountains of Alamut in the Mid-East. The Chapter was originally united under a single leader known traditionally as the 'Old Man of the Mountains,' who we know now to be a Theist named Hasan Sabah. -Hasan Sabah was a close follower of the Decider Of Death. Hasan created a small but elite unite of expert stealth warriors who could penetrate any defense and selectively kill off targets to prevent conflicts from escalating. -Hasan's early nickname, the Old Man of the Mountain, has actually become the Title for the Grand Masters of the Assassin Order. -The dagger is the major symbol of the Hishashin. -Stealth, speed, and the silent kill are what matter most to the Assassins. -Drug use is traditional within the Assassins who often use opium as a means of relaxation and meditation. Assassins who complete missions successfully are often awarded it as a recognition of their accomplishments. -Assassins traditionally prefer clothing with a hood, large collar or other means of facial concealment. -Avian symbolism is common to the Assassin Order which isn't surprising considering how common hawks and eagles are used as important symbols in Abrahamic religion. -Hishashin do not endorse, and are disdainful of, modern day terrorists and suicide bombers. The way of the Hishashin as laid down by Hasan was for Assassins only to kill select warmongers, not indiscriminately murder innocent civilians. -The Hishashin were born from the Order of Infinity and they still share a strong alliance with their parent Order. Many Theists who follow the Decider Of Death naturally make their way into the ranks of the Hishashin and Assassins can now be found operating across the world. -Assassins and Ninjas are both among history's greatest stealth warriors, so it should come as no surprise that the Hishashin and Shinobi Clans of the Far East have had a professional rivalry going on for centuries. Masyaf: Masyaf Castle is the place where the Hishashin were founded and it still houses the vast libraries and training grounds created by Hasan Sabah and his early followers. While the Assassin Order has evolved and spread out from its humble origins in the mountains of Syria, Masyaf remains a place important in the culture of the chapter. For most Assassins, Masyaf holds a religious significance and major meetings of the Hishashin leaders are held here. Most Assassins cryptically refer to Masyaf as the 'Eagle's Nest.' Assassins & Scouts: Most Assassins operating in the field were of two different castes within the Chapter. There were the actual Assassins who had received expert training in stealth, infiltration and assassination; and Scouts who investigated targets and dug up secrets and weaknesses on them. The two different groups were meant to work together, with a few Scouts operating in the field for every actual Assassin. Another caste within the Chapter that bears mentioning are the Scholars who were employed in the archiving of information. The Hishashin uncovered many secrets and hidden knowledge during their clandestine operations. It fell to the Scholars to ensure that this hard-won knowledge wasn't lost. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassins Category:God Category:Hashashin Category:War Category:Chapter